Someone Like You
by rui78901
Summary: Maya returns to Rosewood shocking her girlfriend. But, Emily has a bigger problem. Paige turns up at Emily's dinner party, stirring up drama with Hanna, Aria and Maya.
1. Aria's Chilis

**This is about Maya returning to Rosewood and regaining her relationship with Emily. But, Paige is lurking near by. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO _ABC FAMILY_ AND _SARA SHEPARD_.**

It was another Friday afternoon in Rosewood. The youth were getting ready to party for weekend, all but Emily Fields. Having no interest in getting drunk or dancing, she would rather just be alone.

She was wearing her FAVORITE purple tracksuit, along with a bracelet Paige bought her. Crossing the road she SOON comes to a halt, when a taxi pulls up in front of her.

Surprisingly Maya gets out. Her hair gleaming in the light. sizzling as it was on fire.

'Maya, you're back!' yelled Emily, Grabbing her girlfriend around the waist.

They share an epic kiss.

'Um, just as I remember' smiled Maya 'Did you miss me?'

'I couldn't get you out of my mind' said Emily.

'Well, since I'm back we need to go out on a date' giggled Maya.

'Oh yeah, and were would her majesty want to go? joked Emily, biting her girlfriends lip.

Maya paused on purpose playing with Emily.

'I'll let my girlfriend decide.'

They joined hands and began skipping down the street.

* * *

Later that night Emily invited Aria and Hanna around. Aria was cooking pasta while Hanna was tweeting.

'Are you sure she said she was coming?' asked Hanna, looking up at Emily.

'Positive' replied Emily looking out through the window.

Aria turned round 'I'm sure she is on her way'.

Hanna finally put away her phone, and entered the kitchen. Aria shoved a spoon in her face.

'Taste' she demanded.

'I'm okay, My mom treated me to a salad at the coffee shop' said Hanna, redirecting the spoon.

Feeling desperate Aria calls for help.

'Emily, I need you' yelled Aria. Tapping her feet on the floor.

Emily was still staring outside. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. How could Maya do this to her. She waited months for her to return. And finally when she did, she doesn't even make an effort.

Aria gave up on Emily tasting her meal resumed cooking. The strong scent of chili spread through the kitchen. Hannah immediately coughed.

'Aria, easy on the chili.'

'Well, I'm sorry lunch date Suzie. I'll remember next time not to add that much' sadi Aria, gritting her teeth.

A beep blasted from Hanna's cellphone. She quickly plucked her phone from her pocket. "**Party at Maxine's house at 9. xo Mona" **

**Reply: Sorry, can't make it, loaded with English coursework xo. Hanna" **

'Who was that?' said Aria, eying up Hanna.

'Mona, she wanted me to attend Maxine Robson's party' replied Hannah, jumping up on the counter.

'You should of went, at least you could of been useful' bitched aria.

'What the hell is your problem. Is it because I didn't taste your stupid food.'

'Okay, 1. of course it is, and 2. My food is NOT STUPID!' yapped Aria.

'Oh yeah, it smells like my mums foot cream' said Hannah.

'Really, well at least my mom doesn't need foot cream, because her feet are perfectly fine'

'Feet pervert!' yelled Hanna.

'Spoil sport' shouted Aria.

'Enough. God can't you's just make up. And to believe all this started over Aria's bad food. interrupted Emily, entering the kitchen folding her arms.

'My food is not bad. Ezra loves it.'

'Well, 1. That's because he is your boyfriend, and 2. Your a teachers pet.' Quickly reported Hanna.

'Hanna drop it.' Said Emily.

'Fine'.

Emily jumped as the door bell rang. She ran through the living room, stopping quickly to look in the mirror. And rushed to open the door. The door swung open.

'May-

But it was not Maya. It was Paige.

Emily's face dropped. Her heart began beating rapidly.

'Paige!' squeaked Emily 'What are you doing here?"

'I was thinking we could go out for dinner.'

'Who is it?' said a voice. Hanna walked up towards them both. 'Oh hi, Paige.'

'Hi Hanna'. Paige slowly gazed down at Hanna's low cut top. Her eyes began to twitch.

Hannah's eyes made contact with Paige's, and she quickly caught on what she was looking at.

'What was that Aria?' said Hanna, trying to leave her company 'I'm sorry she needs me.'

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! :( **

**TO BE-CONTINUED :) **

**Okay, I have a lot planned for this Fan fiction, so review, review, review! **

****SPOLIER****

**MAYA TURNS UP AND TENSION RISES. **


	2. WTF

Hannah speeds away, leaving them alone.

'I'm sorry, Aria is cooking' explained Emily, leaning against the door. Her long legs switched as she moved.

'Okay. Can I come in?' asked Paige.

Emily bounced off the door. 'uh...yeah sure, come in'.

Paige walked past Emily, taking a whiff of her scent. Closing the door, Emily quickly followed.

Hannah sat on the couch, covering her top with a cushion. She seemed a bit nervous around Paige.

Paige was in the kitchen, chatting with Aria.

'WTF. What is she doing here?' whispered Hanna.

Emily took a seat beside her. 'She was looking me to go out for dinner'

'You do know your girlfriend is coming round.' Hanna turned to Paige 'And your bit on the side is in your kitchen.'

'I'm aware of that'

Hanna sighed and fixed the cushion. 'Well what is your plan?'

Emily froze searching for an idea.

'I've got one'

Emily whispered in Hanna's ear.

'WHAT!' yelled Hanna. 'I am not doing that'

* * *

Aria and Paige are over the stove. Stiring her food, Aria takes a sample and hands it to Paige.

'Thank you' said Paige, gulping the food.

Aria leaned in close, waiting for a review on her food. 'And? What do you think?' she clenched her teeth.

Before she had time, Hanna walked in.

'Paige, I bought this new top and sadly it's in a small size.' interrupted Hanna.

Aria shot Hanna a look, with her eyebrow raised. 'Oh, looks like someone is putting on the pounds...again' said Aria.

Hanna turned to Paige. 'Would you mind trying it on?'

Paige looked confused.

'While I try on my new lingerie. Alone. Together. ?'

Aria's jaw drops.

'Yeah sure!' said Paige, taking Hanna by the arm.

**To becontiued **

**Okay so the next chapter will be longer. Expect Hanna and Paige to get a little steamy. Aria and Hanna's bitching gets worse. And Maya finally arrives. **

**Review. Review. Review. **


	3. Take It Off

There was no way Emily was even considering eating Aria's cooking. It had the texture of a muddy football field, sprinkled with leaves. Disgusting.

'What has you so upset' said Emily, asking Aria.

Aria stopped stirring the food. Her eyes rolled down in guilt.

'I...I'm pregnant.' Whispered Aria, her eyes filling with tears. Emily pinched herself just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

'You mean pregnant, pregnant?' she asked.

'Yes.'

'Well, that would explain your moodiness. And you're craving for food. It all makes sense. Why don't we order some takeout and discuss baby names?' joked Emily.

'No. If I'm having this baby. I need to learn how to cook.' Said Aria, resuming with her cooking.

A sudden thud came from the ceiling. Aria and Emily looked up.

'What's that?' asked Aria.

**Upstairs/ Emily's bedroom. **

'Here we are,' said Hanna expressing with her arms.

Paige scanned the room for anything that might turn her on. Hanna jumped on the bed. Creating a ripple throughout the sheet. She threw the yellow top at Paige.

'Right, Ready? Let's get changed!' said Hanna, a little too bit enthusiastically.

The two girls began stripping. Paige already had her top off, while Hanna pretended to be stuck. She peered at Paige through her arm hole. She gazed down at her boobs. She suddenly realizes what she is doing.

I know I said this chapter would be longer, but I'm finding it hard to write. The next chapter will have so much drama. Hanna and Paige kiss, Maya arrives and burns her tongue, Spencer sends an S.O.S text to all the girls. And A makes a guest apperance. All in the next few chapters.

**Review. Review. Review. **

**Thank You :D**


	4. Ice Cream Sundae

Hanna glanced in the mirror and adored her figure. However, a few years back, she would constantly close her eyes when passing anything that mirrored her appearance.

Her mother sent her to fat camp, were she finally lost the weight. But, now and again she would secretly relapse. Binging on junk food or anything eatable.

"That looks gorgeous on you!" said Paige.

Hanna felt a quiver go down her spine. When she was fat she would regularly walk into a room, and no one would ever admire her appearance or new Item of clothing. "Thanks"

Hanna watched Paige gets dressed back into her clothing. She doesn't know what has gotten into her recently. All she thinks about is…Paige. Paige's boobs, hair…smell.

"Hey…pervert?" said Paige, pulling down her top.

"I wasn't…looking at you're… "Once again Hanna drifts down to Paige's breasts "boobs".

"Why they not big enough?" asked Paige, seductively pulling off her top. Hanna began to tremble. She wasn't a lesbian; it was all a part of Emily's plan. But it was too late. She had a female admire if she liked it or not. "Hanna…can I tell you something" said Paige, grabbing Hanna by the waist. Hanna was gob smacked at Paige touching her. "I think you're…super…sexy" whispered Paige.

Having no control of her shocked body, Paige perched her lips on Hanna. Immediately Hanna closed her eyes. But she felt a feeling she never felt before. It wasn't Paige's tongue down her throat. It was a warm, tingling (not tongue related) feeling. It's similar to licking an ice cream on a hot summer's day. Hanna should have pushed Paige off her, but she wanted more ice cream. Being naughty, she pinched Paige's bottom. Still Paige continued snogging her face off.

Hanna steered Paige next to the bed. And gave her a shove. "I want a ice cream sundae, and I want it now.

**Downstairs**

Emily was watching the evening news, trying not to think of what is going on in her room. Where is Maya? She kept asking herself.

In the kitchen Aria was still proceeding with her cooking. She bends down and opens the over. The scent of fresh roasted vegetables blasts in her face. She withdraws and plates up the grub. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Emily's head turns and she races to the door. Aria being nosey follows. With the kitchen deserted A makes her entrances and sabotages Aria's vegetables with Extremely HOT chili powder and almond oil. Finally Maya has arrived, dressed in a sedative white t-shirt top and a cute pair of denim shorts.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, **


	5. Difficult

Hanna rolled over Paige breathlessly. Her face was red and they were both covered in sweat. Paige turned on her side to face Hanna. She softly stroked Hanna's cheeks, while Hanna beamed a cheeky grin in return. Hanna's foot knocked against Paige's, knotting each other under the sheets. Paige instantly bit her lip.

Meanwhile, downstairs Emily poured Maya a glass of orange squash in the kitchen. Handing her girlfriend the drink, she took a seat right beside her.

'Why is life so...difficult?' asked Aria, as she stared out at the pouring rain.

Emily turned to Maya, who was enjoying the squash.

'Aria life is hard. Yes. But, the things that make it difficult are the challenges we face. We can either try to overcome them or do nothing.' Said Emily, reaching out for her girlfriend's hand.

'This challenge is unavoidable,' said arias, rubbing her stomach were her unborn child rested.

'Aria, you do know there are other options. Right?' asked Maya.

Aria swung her head round in a quick swoop.

'I'm not going to have an abortion. It's like killing a person,' yelled Aria, holding back her tears.

Upstairs, Hanna was putting on her jeans, whilst Paige watched still in the bed. Her eyes scanned Hanna's body from her ass to her neck. Paige jumped as she dribbled. Done getting dressed Hanna jumped on the bed again. She let out another cheeky grin through her hands.

'Hanna,' asked Paige, straightening herself up in the bed.

'Yes my love,' cheekily said Hanna, leaning closer to Paige.

'When did you start liking girls?' asked Paige, frowning slightly.

Hanna buried her head in shame. The guilt finally caught up with her. She slept with another girl. Does that mean she is...NO!

'I'm sorry Paige I have to go,' said Hanna, jumping off the bed and running out the door.

Hanna halted halfway on the stairs, and slowly slid down the wall, crying at what she had just done.

In the kitchen, Aria and Maya were at logger heads.

'So how would you have felt if you're mother had an abortion,' asked Aria, giving Maya an evil stare.

Maya paused for a second.

'Aria, it wouldn't feel anything, it has no feelin-

'It's my baby, and...I'm going to be there for it every step of the way. I'm not going to even consider killing my own flesh and blood.' Yelled Aria, tears streaming down her face.

Aria ran past Maya and Emily crying her heart out, and slammed the front door shut. She kept on walking slowly in the pouring rain, still sobbing. Her mascara running down the sides of her cheeks. Suddenly a creepy musical box song came from behind her. She turns round to find a baby pram. Slowly Aria walks towards it. She looks into it, and finds a note.

_"The challenges of life may be hard. But, the problems I will create will be torture."_ -A

**What will Hanna do next, will Paige confront her about what happened. Also, Aria will ask for help from someone you never expected she would. **

**Review Review Review!**


	6. No Going Back

**I'm sorry about not updating recently, summer has come and gone. So enjoy this new chapter. Also please R&R. **

* * *

Maya watched Emily clean up Aria's mess in the kitchen. Her gaze would now and then, drop below her waist. Emily whistled along to the streaming radio, which was playing her favourite song "_Show Me What I'm Looking For_" by Carolina Liar.

The sink filled with warm water, produced fresh, scented bubbles which floated softly around the room. Maya noticed a bubble coming towards her. Quickly, she closed her eyes and made a wish. Her face gleamed with happiness. Then she reopened them and pinched the bubble. It burst and little fragments of water fell on to her face. Making her smile widen even more.

Maya got up out of her seat and slowly walked towards her girlfriend. Emily jerked as Maya wrapped her cold hands around her waist.

'I missed you so much,' said Maya, laying her head on Emily's broad shoulders.

'I missed you even more,' Emily replied, stopping for second.

Emily dropped the dish cloth in the sink, and turned round. Maya looked deep into her eyes, and went in for a kiss. They share a kiss as the rain continues to pour down outside.

On the staircase, Hanna still sat on the last step, weeping quietly. Her mascara smeared across her cheeks. She sniffled with every breathe she took. Flashbacks of what she just did with Paige, kept replaying in her head. Hanna lowered her head to the ground.

The front door opened, welcoming Spencer Hastings. Kitted out in a raincoat and well boots for the weather. She didn't yet notice Hanna. After, folding her umbrella and hanging her coat up Spencer turned round to see Hanna.

'Hanna?' she asked, in her usual raspy voice.

Hanna could not answer her friend, and instead just resumed crying. Spencer took a seat beside her and comforted her friend. Hanna rested her head on Spencer's knees.

Spencer shushed Hanna as she would try to speak, and instead stroked her golden locks.

'It's going to be okay," she said.

Upstairs in the Emily's bedroom, Paige stood outside the door frame. Totally aware of Hanna's distresses. A tear dribbled its way down her and dripped of her chin. Paige wiped her chin and went into the family bathroom. She whipped open the medicine cupboard and reached for a packet of sleeping pills, prescribed for Pam Fields. Turning on the tap, Paige popped open the case and emptied a dozen of capsules in her hand. She paused for a moment and let out a gasp. Then threw them into her and took a sip for the running tap. She raised her head above the sink in line with the mirror. Staring at her reflection she started to weep.

Aria walked through the pelting rain on her way home. Her hair was drenched in damp, smelly rain. She make-up smudge and skin place. She was utterly lifeless.

She was walking past Toby's house, when she spotted Jena sitting outside on the porch.

Aria stood and paused. Could she tell Jena about the pregnancy? After all she didn't rat about what they all did to her.

Making her mind up, Aria resumed walking towards Jena. She made her way up the lawn slowly, keeping her focus on Jena. Before taking a step on the porch, Jena spoke.

'Hello?' she said. 'Is anybody there?'

Aria cleared her throat and walked towards her.

'It's me A-

Jena swung round, which made Aria jerk. 'Aria, what are you doing here?' she demanded.

'Jena, I never thought I would have to say this, but…' said Aria.

'What?' yelled Jena, unpatient as usual.

'I'm pregnant!' shouted Aria, quickly covering her mouth. But it was too late. The secret was out.

A grin spreads across Jena's face.

'Aria, Aria, Aria' she said. 'And I thought you were the one with a mind'.

Aria already regretted telling Jena. Her hands started to twitch and sweat.

'Listen Jena please doesn't tell anyone,' pleaded Aria, practically on her knees.

Jena redirected her head towards the pouring rain.

'Don't worry your Secret, is safe with me," replied Jena, in her usual patronizing tone.

'If you don't mind me asking, who is the father?'

Aria felt faint. Her hands become uncontrollable and her legs wobbled. Suddenly a lump formed in the throat.

'The father?' Aria asked.

'Yes, the guy you did the nasty with. Who?' Jena demanded.

'Jason.' Aria squeaked. 'The father is Jason DiLaurentis.'

Jena's head swung round in shock. Her jaw hung wide open, ready to catch some nearby flies.

'Well, you sure do like to get around,' smirked Jena.

'Excuse me?' asked Aria, stressfully frowning.

'First Mr. Fitz and now Jason Dilaurentis. Oh boy!' laughed Jena.

Aria's face blushed and her eyes filled her water. She knew it was a bad idea telling Jena the Bitch.

'Jena if you tell anyone, I swear to god I'll k

'What' Jenna interrupted? 'Kill me? You tried once and that failed…miserably. '

Aria turned round and ran out in the pouring rain. She ran as fast as her little legs could get her.

Back at Emily's, Maya and Emily were certainly enjoying each other's company. Now seated in the living room, they were involved in a hot making out session. Maya shared a sexy snog with tongues, whilst groping Emily's ass. Making Emily moan in pleasure.

Taking control Emily carefully went on top and whipped of her top. Maya smiled below Emily.

'You know what else I missed?' asked Maya, teasing Emily.

Emily rasied an eyebrow.

'You're sexy, rock in bod,' Maya declared, biting her fingernail.

In all her glory, Emily went down on her girlfriend.

Unknown to Emily and Maya, A entered through the back door and started filming a bit of footage of them doing it.

Suddenly a scream was heard from upstairs.

"PAIGE!" screamed Hanna.

Emily and Maya jumped up and ran upstairs, to find Spencer, and Hanna beside Paige's lifeless body on the bathroom floor.

Spencer checked Paige's pulse. Her face went white.

'She has no pulse?"

Everyone's face dropped.

* * *

**What is A planning on doing with that footage? Will Jena telling anyone about Aria's situation, and is Paige Dead or _Alive_?**


	7. Someone That I Used To Love

**Okay, this chapter is pretty dark, due the twist I'm throwing in. Don't worry this isn't the last chapter of this stories, there will be plenty more to come. **

* * *

**_My heart still aches in sadness and secret tears still flow. _**  
_**What it meant to lose you, no one will ever kno**w._

"What is taking them so long," screamed Hannah leaning over Paige's lifeless body.

"There on their way," answered Emily, embraced in a hug with Maya, biting her nails.

"Tell them to go faster," demanded Hannah, tears dribbling down her pale face.

Emily bent down to Hannah's level to try to calm her down.

"Hannah they are going as fast as they can okay," said Emily, touching Hannah's arm. Emily went to check Paige's pulse once more, when Hanna pushed her away.

"Don't touch her," she screeched.

Emily got to her feet and left the room.

Meanwhile, outside Spencer was awaiting the ambulance. Behind her, Emily walks outside to get some fresh air. Spencer spots her and runs up to her.

"Em, you okay?"

Emily looked up from the ground to her worried friend. "No,".

Spencer embraced Emily in a hug.

"Spencer she's dead. Paige's is gone." Emily cried dramatically, whilst Spencer stroked her hair.

Meanwhile, back upstairs. Hannah starts instantly keeps tries resusating Paige. Maya watches shedding a tear watching at the sadness in front of her.

"Hannah stop, she's gone." Said Maya.

Hannah stops what she was doing and ran at Maya. She grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"Now she's not. She's just sleeping and when they come they'll fix her up." Said a Greif stricken Hannah.

Suddenly sirens filled the street and the ambulance lights transferred through the window, bouncing of the walls. Spencer and Emily quickly guided the medics up to the bathroom. Hannah started to Panic, as they started giving Paige electrically resuscitation.

"Stop it, you're hurting her. Stop it." yelled Hannah. Spencer grabbed Hannah before she was going to slap a medic.

Suddenly the stopped. Silence filled the room. The medic looked at the other. In addition, they nodded their heads in conformation. Spencer shed a tear in the witnessing of what was going on. One of the medic got up and approached spencer and the others.

"I'm really sorry, but we did everything we could of-

Hannah broke free of Spencer's grip, which was now weak due to the terrible news she received.

"You didn't try hard enough." Screamed Hannah, attacking the medic. She slowly stopped and he comforted her in a hug.

10 mintues later...

Hannah has asked to have some time alone with Paige, before they take her to the morgue. Hanna is staring into Paige's opened eyes, looking for any sign of life. She slowly leans her head on Paige's cold chest, and fiddles with her golden locket.

"I'm so sorry Paige," apologized Hannah, tears softly leaving her eyes and splashing on Paige's light purple skin.

"I should" Hannah suddenly stuttered, "I should've told you that...that...

Hannah struggled to tell a Paige's corpse how she really felt about her.

"I lov.." Hannah choked about releasing that now she loved Paige. "I loved you so, so much. However, I was a coward and I hate myself for not admitting my feelings for you."

Hannah was greeted by silence. She suddenly froozed at the thought she would never talk to Paige again. Never hear her sensuous voice EVER again. She started hysterically crying over Paige's body, drenching the dead with her tears of deep Greif.

Unknown to Hannah, but her dear friend Emily was listening in on everything she said. Emily was heartbroken that her best friend slept with her now deceased ex, whom she constantly avoided. Emily was about to shed a tear, when Spencer interrupted her thoughts.

"Em, it's time." Said Spencer, standing at the bottom of thes, in front of the medics. Awaiting to take Paige's corpse to the morgue.

Emily slowly nodded after shedding one last tear.

Emily and Spencer entered the room and told Hannah it is time. Hannah started to lose it, but her two best friends grabbed hold of her, whilst the medics placed Paige into a black body bag. Hannah screamed as she heard them zip Paige up. They quickly wheeled her away, leaving Spencer and Emily holding onto a hysterical crying Hannah in their arms.

Meanwhile outside, Maya thanked the medics but didn't go back inside, feeling Emily would want to deal with Hannah alone with Spencer.

Back up in the bathroom, Hannah is still lying on the floor in-between Spencer and Emily's legs, slowly sobbing. Emily and Spencer just stare ahead at the spot were Paige's body once housed.

* * *

**Review if you were sad about the death of Paige and the emotion Hannah felt. **


End file.
